


hold me close

by bruises



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His movements are almost frantic as he tries to make sense of the vivid nightmare he just awoke from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [finnandsami](http://finnandsami.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it!!

Dean wakes with a jolt. He opens his eyes, only to screw them shut seconds later when he finds the unfamiliar hotel room pitch black. His movements are almost frantic as he tries to make sense of the vivid nightmare he just awoke from.

With caution, Dean brings his palms to his sweaty face. His breathing is shallow as anxiety bubbles deep in his stomach . He runs the pads of his fingers down his face in an attempt to remind himself that he’s here and he’s awake and  _he’s okay_ (probably). Shaking fingers then search the pillow beneath his head for his phone. In the midst of turning the phone on, it almost slips from his clammy hands drops on his face.

As his eyes readjust to the brightness of the screen, Dean squints to read the time. 4:15. It’s four in the morning and they have a show to drive to in a few hours. Dean doesn't know how he's going to make it through the next couple of hours, let alone the next day. He lets out a heavy sigh but regrets it immediately when the body next to him stirs.

Dean shines the screen of his phone on Roman, watching him to make sure that the sigh didn't wake him up. After a few moments, Dean abruptly shoves his phone back under the pillow and sits up. He swings his legs off the bed, gets to his feet, and mumbles a small “ _god fucking damn it_ ,” under his breath when he stubs his toe on the beside table.

After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly in the dark, Dean makes it to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him without a sound; the last thing he wants to do is wake Roman up. The light flickers to life when Dean turns it on.

He grips onto the sides of the sink to steady himself as he looks at himself in the mirror.  The singlet that he’s wearing is completely soaked with sweat, and the deep bags under his eyes make him look fucking awful. 

Water drips from the tap and it puts Dean on edge. He starts looking around the room, looking for something to take his mind off of the continuous drip, drip, drip, but finds nothing. His knuckles turn white as his grip on the bleak, porcelain sink tightens. Dean looks away from the mirror, feeling defeated. He peels the singlet from his body and tosses it on the ground at his feet.

Dean turns on the shower and ignores the way his hands refuse to stop trembling. He climbs into the too-small bathtub and pulls his knees to his chest. The water cascades down his back, effectively washing away the physical evidence of the nightmare. Despite this, fragments of the bad dream continue to float around Dean’s brain and make themselves at home. He remembers the blurry figures and rooms tearing apart at the seams right before his eyes.

Time passes. He doesn’t know how much, but it seems to stop when a shadow is cast against the wall. Dean wonders if he’s fallen asleep, if it’s happening again. He grits his teeth together anxiously and follows the shadow to its owner, only to find Roman standing above him.

“Water’s gone cold,” Roman mumbles, his voice low. “You okay?”

Dean watches as he turns the water off and sits down beside the bathtub. He doesn’t respond to Roman’s question, he can’t find the energy to. With a tired eyes, he rests his head on his knees and looks at the man sitting in front of him.

Roman presses further against the bathtub and begins running his fingers through Dean’s wet hair. Dean leans into his touch, allowing it to ground him, to pull him down. They stay like this - almost squashed together in the tiny bathroom - until Dean starts shivering.

Warm hands guide him out of the bathtub and pass him a towel. Dean wraps it around his shoulders, being sure to pull the fabric close to his body as he follows Roman out of the bathroom. They go back into the main room and Dean sees sunlight peaking through the curtains. He suddenly feels guilty for waking Roman up at this time. Roman brings him back by softly squeezing his shoulder as they make their way back to bed.

He dries himself off and puts on a dry pair of briefs because he can’t be bothered with anything else. Dean then gets into bed slowly and pulls the covers over his body.

Roman rests the palm of his hand against Dean’s bare ribs, just to let him know that he’s there. Dean grabs Roman’s hand and drapes it around his waist, letting his back lie flat against his chest.

“‘M sorry I woke you up,” Dean tells him, half mumbling into the pillow. “I had a bad dream.”

Roman threads their fingers together and presses a small kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “Should’ve woken me up earlier.”

He hums in response, not knowing what to say. Dean would never do that - would never wake someone else up to deal with his problems. Roman breathes small, smoothing puffs of air against his neck. A few minutes pass, and Dean already knows that he’s fallen asleep against his shoulder.

His eyelids feel heavy, but no matter how hard he tries, Dean can’t fall asleep. Once again, he moves carefully until he’s comfortable.

Dean ends up with his head resting against Roman’s chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat. He wraps his arms around his waist securely, determined not to let go. Dean closes his eyes once more, allowing himself to feel safe and protected.

He’s moments away from sleep when Roman’s chest hums steadily. Dean looks up in the dark, and feels Roman shuffles closer to him.

“Mmm, I love you Dean.” His voice is thick with sleep, but it comforts Dean nonetheless. He grips onto Roman tighter, holds him close, and lets himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [find me on tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
